


You Can’t Spell Domination without AI

by Logicblade



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Lemon, Oral Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicblade/pseuds/Logicblade
Summary: Boss calls Date down to the ABIS headquarters to handle some pressing business. Story contains spoilers for the game, so please make sure you've beaten it first.
Relationships: Boss | Kuranushi Shizue/Date Kaname
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Date rode the solitary elevator shaft down, deep into the abyss of the Tokyo Police Department. It was a long trip, made even longer by the silence. He closed his eyes to think, what could possibly be so important to summon him here in the dead of night? He pondered aloud, as the circumstances felt so oddly similar to that case seven months ago...

“Date, are you done reminiscing?” The voice in his head asked. To be more specific, the AI implanted in his eyeball said.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t know why the Boss called me out this late at night. You’d think she’d let a guy get some sleep every once in a while. Seriously, who made this elevator ride take so long, anyway?”

“What part of secret organization don’t you understand?” Aiba said, as snarkily as ever. “Boss said it was urgent, and she needed your help right away. It’s probably important.”

“Probably, right.” Date stroked his chin. “Did she give me any more details, or was it just a matter of finding out when I got there.”

“The latter. You really should know how this works by now.” She said, exasperated.

“Yeah… Yeah.” The elevator started to slow down as it reached its destination, the 42nd basement floor of the Tokyo MPD building. Date followed the winding halls of the office building to his destination, Boss’ office. He knocked twice, and waited for a response.

“Date? Come in.” She said brusquely. Not wanting to leave her waiting, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Her office was a disaster, if he was putting it lightly. It was decorated with all manner of things that had no business being in there. From the birthday streamers that have been there since he first became a member of her department, to the christmas tree, the fishing flags, or the K Pop band posters; the place was a chaotic disaster befitting the workplace of the one called Boss. Of course she stood out as well, because she never sat at the chair of her desk like a proper woman should. No, she sat on the lip of the desk, her legs swinging idly in the air, barely covered by the short skirt of her tight black dress, that clung to her curves like…

“Date, focus!” Aiba shouted… what would he do without her?

“Take a seat, Date. We need to talk.” She commanded, her eyes pointing to the chair close by. It probably was serious, judging by her tone. Her catlike lips curled into a grin as he took a seat, deeply unsettling him. Had he messed up somewhere? Was it employee evaluation day at ABIS?

“Was there another murder?” He decided to ask instead.

She shook her head. That was a relief. “No, Date. It’s 4 AM, it’s time for your dick flattening.” She flashed her teeth and her eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“Date. I believe she is referring to a famous meme where-”

“No, I get that, Aiba. What I mean is, why the hell am I getting propositioned by the Boss?” His face was growing scarlet as the woman’s hot gaze bored into him.

“I do not believe that this is the case.” She denied.

He spoke aloud, “Boss, did you seriously just make a booty call?” She nodded, the grin never leaving her alluring lips.

“What did I tell you, Aiba? This was a setup… wait, did you know about this? You did, didn’t you?” He said, stumbling for a way out of this situation. If it was a joke it wasn’t funny.

“Don’t blame Aiba for this, Date.” She interrupted his internal conversation. “She didn’t know what I had planned either. Besides, this is just like old times, isn’t it?” Her eyes scanned him like he was a piece of meat.

“Uh,no it isn’t. I’ve got my memory back now, and we’ve never had a relationship like that, no matter what body I was in.”

“Despite how badly you want it?” Boss lifted and crossed her legs, giving Date the barest flash of black lace. “I know Aiba made herself in the image of the kind of girl you like. Consider me surprised when I saw just how similar she looked to me in that head of yours.”

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Date, please. Ignorance won’t get you anywhere. So how about you be a good boy, and start licking my feet, just like you always wanted to.” She kicked off her boots, exposing her bare feet for Date to gawk at. “It’s time to drop the pretense that you’ve been a good boy lately.” She wiggled her toes in the air, and licked her lips. “After all, I heard things haven’t been going well with Hitomi lately.”

He hated how she knew that. What he hated even more was the fact that he found her seduction effective. He held the Boss in high regard as a woman, but knowing her personality, and the fact that she was his boss put a barrier between that sort of thing, or so he thought. He couldn’t bring himself to go further, even when being pressed.

She sighed deeply. “Aiba, if you would.”

“Of course.” Date’s confusion amplified as she jumped out of his eye socket without a second’s warning, and hopped up onto the boss’s desk. “Please take a look at this.” Boss turned the monitor of her computer for Date to see, though he had wished he hadn’t.

“I thought you’d recognize your own body Date. Especially the actions you're taking in it.”

“How did you get this footage?!” He shouted, as his eye widened at the sight. Because on that monitor, was a three minute video of him beating his own meat. “Aiba! What the hell!”

“I have been asked to observe your condition for any signs of abnormalities. As such I have taken to recording every time you wanted some ‘alone time’ with yourself. As for why I wasn’t caught, while your reaction time improves immensely while horny, your awareness decreases rapidly, so-”

“That’s an invasion of my privacy! It’s sexual harassment! That’s-”

“Really hot.” Boss said, with a lewd grin. “I didn’t think I’d get to see how you masturbate, Date. One of the perks of the job, I guess.” She looked at Aiba with a wide smile. “You’re an excellent cinematographer, Aiba. Maybe you could do this full time?”

Date stood up and turned his back. “I’m leaving.”

“Not so fast, Date.” Boss spoke up, reaching for the man’s shoulder. “You wouldn’t want this to get out, would you?”

“You’re blackmailing me too?” He heaved his shoulders in a deep sigh. “I really can’t win, can I.”

“Nope, but I promise to delete this file if you just be a good boy and give me what I want. Because I know you want it too, don’t you?” She drew closer to him, her hands tracing circles along his chest. “Don’t you just want someone to put you in your place, and give you the fucking of a lifetime? How about I ride you raw until you scream my name.” her breath lingered on his ear, as she took a delicate nibble on his earlobe. “Maybe I’ll step on you so hard that your other eye pops out.”

Her hands found their way to his crotch, and began kneading the bulge inside. “You know you’re ready for this, so let’s stop pretending, okay? Let’s really enjoy ourselves, shall we?” She released her grip on him and sat back on her desk. Date quivered, bit his lip, and turned around. If she was going to insist, he was going to show her exactly how big of a mistake she was making.

He got down on his knees and lifted her leg gently. He could smell the pungent aroma of her sweat clogging his nostrils as he inhaled deeply. It was a powerful scent, but one that he didn’t disapprove of. Far from it, in fact, as his tongue made contact with the sole of her foot. It wasn’t sweet, but it tasted far more heavenly than he could have imagined, as his tongue slid up to the very tip of her big toe. She purred seductively as he wrapped his lips around the digit, coating the toe in saliva.

“Why couldn’t you be this obedient from the st-art!” She flinched and moaned as Date rubbed her calves, while greedily sucking on her toes. “Ah, that feels really nice.”

“Well I can’t say I dislike the taste, and your moans are pretty erotic.” He replied, licking in between her toes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was too far in to deny his lust anymore. If she was going to tease him, he was going to retaliate, and enjoy it all the while. His mouth continued to move, delicately kissing her ankles, her calves, and slowly moving up to her inner thighs, as he got closer and closer to the desk.

“Say my name, Date.” She cooed as his head encroached upon her inner lips. “I want to hear you say it.”

He paused for a brief moment, as his mind raced. What was her name again? He went through all of the possibilities he could think of, when suddenly it dawned on him! “K-Kagami?”

Boss’s thighs squeezed against his head, the sensation was heaven and hell simultaneously. She brought her hips down and pushed off the desk, knocking Date to the floor, where she sat upon his chest. “Try again, idiot.” She said, her voice betraying the stoic look on her face.

“Kuranushi… Shizue…” He said softly. There was no way he could forget. Not when Aiba was feeding him the answer through the connection to his optic nerve, but he could never forget the name of the woman he owed his life to. Of course, he had just wanted to make a joke, but it had clearly gone too far. “I’m sorry, Shizue.” He whispered as she started to put her body weight off of him.

“You damn well better be.” She said, while slowly unzipping her dress. “You’re going to start apologizing right now… with that golden tongue of yours. She licked her lips as she shed her outfit, revealing the beautiful black lace lingerie that enhanced her gorgeous curves.

“You wear these all the time?”

“Just on special occasions.” She smirked. “It makes for a lovely sight doesn’t it? However, I think you want to see what’s going on beneath it, don’t you?” She unhooked her bra, and slid her panties off in a slow sensual tease. “Do you like what you see,Date?”

His urge to be a snarky bastard was suppressed by his honest opinion. She may have been 42 years old, but she didn’t look a day past 30 in his eyes. She was gorgeous, and he let her know it by the drool dripping down his chin. “You’re incredible… Shizue.”

She blushed, an uncommon expression on her normally. She may have been seductive, but Date had never considered her to be cute. Until now, at least. Unfortunately for him, she hid her embarrassment by sitting on his face. “I know what you’re thinking. Make it up to me by making me cum.” She rocked her hips over his mouth and nose, making it explicit exactly what she wanted him to do.

Date got to licking, it wasn’t in his nature to turn down a free meal after all. The scent of her body was erotic and overpowering, but Date wanted it all, to savour every last bit of flavour he could eke out from Shizue. It overpowered his senses to the point where he could only focus on her, his tongue groping for her weakest points, his hands delicately massaging the glorious assets she put on display. His penis was straining against his clothes, begging for release as he inhaled more and more of her womanly scent. He could taste warm liquids trailing down her thighs, as she rocked faster and faster upon his face.

“Alright, that should be enough foreplay.” She lifted herself up, fluids splashed against Date’s face as she did. “It’s time for the main event.” She pulled off Date’s clothes before he could even realize what was happening, and settled herself on his hips, holding his stiff member between her thick thighs.

“Main event?” Date’s lips curled. “This doesn’t seem like a main event to me.” She stretched her legs, her bare feet dangling in front of his face. “I want to put it in, damn it!” His begging was silenced as she lurched forward, her feet pressing his face into the floor.

“Sorry, Date. I get to decide what the main event is, not you. And I’m going to make you cum all over my milky white thighs. You’re going to waste all of that precious semen you saved up, and stain my body with it.” She squeezed her thighs together, eliciting a moan from Date. “How do you like the sound of that, hmm? Letting your pathetic cum go to waste between my soft legs, while sucking on the feet that you love so much?”

Denying her would make things worse, and he couldn’t deny that the view was a feast for his senses. While he would swear he wasn’t a masochist, he did love the view of her toes dangling freely, while her beautifully toned legs rested on his chest. And her thighs felt so soft, the heat of her pussy only amplifying the arousal he was feeling. So he did what any man would… thrust between her thighs while licking the arches of her feet.

“Good boy, Date.” She smirked, as she stoked a fire in his loins, sandwiching his dick between her rolling thighs, moaning with each brush of contact with her pussy. As Date mindlessly licked and sucked on her feet, he could feel the heat rising in his groin from each and every brush. He couldn’t hold back any longer, his body strained to contain himself as Shizue brought him well past his limit. “Cum, Date!” She beckoned with her sultry voice, “Cover me in your baby batter!”

He obliged, his hips rocking skyward as his cock fountain shot up blasts of semen, raining down all over her naked body, coating her face and breasts in his white fluid. “Shizue!” He screamed as her thighs milked out one more splurt, leaking down her legs. She rolled over, the sensation of warm dripping cum had given her her own orgasm, her body quivering as she licked her lips clean.

They took some time to collect themselves, before sitting upright again.

“Did you get all of that, Aiba?” Shizue asked, winking at the AI.

“Of course, Boss. I think this is my best work yet. I’ve already sent the file to your personal collection.” She wasn’t in her human form, but Date could tell that she’d have a mischievous grin on her face if she did. 

“Unbelievable. Since when did an agent of ABIS get demoted to spank bank material...”

“If anything, you should treat this as a promotion.” Boss said, getting back onto her feet, and slowly dressing herself again. “After all, not everyone can get a taste of this hot bod.”

“You’re 42 and single.” Date shrugged. “But I suppose everyone needs an ego boost.”

“Says the guy sucking my toes like candy.” She smirked. “I’m sure Aiba could tell you exactly how much your heart was racing during all that.”

“Point taken.” He said, defeated. “Do you still want me to call you Shizue, or can I get back to calling you Boss?”

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. “As long as we’re operating in a business capacity, Boss is fine. But when it’s time for pleasure, I’m going to ask you to call me by my name again.” She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest. “That’ll be our little signal, alright?”

He nodded, and started grabbing his own clothes. “You know if this is a promotion, I should be getting paid more, right?”

“Get out, Date.” She chuckled as he finished getting changed. “Well, we’ll see if I can’t pay you a little more… next time.” She gave him a faint smile, as he turned his head.

“I’ll hold you to it, then. C’mon, Aiba, let’s go.” He picked the AI up and implanted it back in his eye socket. “We’re going to have a nice long discussion when we get back.” He muttered under his breath as he closed the office door behind him.


	2. Swimming Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date is pushed to the brink from all of Boss' booty calls, and decides to take matters into his own hands.

The elevator again. Date sighed as he pressed the down button. Boss’ calls had gotten more frequent since their first encounter. Though there were a few legitimate business calls between her usual fare, pleasure was the common call, and this one seemed no different, judging by the husky tone of her voice. He just wished she wouldn’t get these urges at two in the morning when he was trying to sleep.

“Don’t lie, Date. You were looking forward to this, weren’t you?” Aiba teased him. While it would be lying to deny it, he wasn’t going to admit it. Especially since in all this time, he still hadn’t had a chance to put it inside. He was going crazy, and he didn’t know how much longer he could put up with it.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Aiba.” He stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button down to the 42nd basement.

“You’re pretty well trained, despite your denial.” Aiba chuckled.

“This could actually be important.” Date mused, despite knowing it wasn’t likely. The long elevator ride only served to remind him how many times he’d been denied the holy grail by Boss... no, by Shizue. He could remember the caress of her fingers, the squishing sensation of her thighs, the firm yet delicate strokes of her feet… but none of it could compare to the real thing!

“Date, your dopamine levels are rising to dangerous levels.” Aiba warned, “what exactly is going on in that head of yours?”

“You should know, you can read my mind, can’t you.” Date smirked.

“Your usual daydreams and delusions, then. You know she won’t let you do it even if you ask her, right?”

“I’ve got a plan this time, it’s guaranteed to work.” He rubbed his hands together, as a grin crept onto his face.

“The last time you said that, Mizuki needed to call the paramedics because you got your hand stuck in the toaster.”

“Hey! We don’t talk about that!” Date shook his head. “Don’t worry Aiba, I got this.”

Aiba’s exasperation could clearly be felt without any need to see her virtual form. The pair descended the elevator as a keen sense of elation washed over Date. As the silent elevator reached its terminus, Date tried to enact his plan.

And immediately forgot what it was the second he opened the door to her office. He was used to the Boss being atypical when it came to her tastes. He wasn’t used to the office being set up like a beach resort, with a giant sun lamp in the corner, towels set about the floor. All of it was tied together with the large parasol looming in the centre of the room, giving some much needed shade to the entire room.

Aiba noticed all of these things, Date didn’t. His eye was drawn to the lady sitting casually on the desk, her body clad in nothing but a tight black one piece swimsuit that clung to her curves like a Trueno 86. Her bountiful breasts could barely be contained by the strings that dug into them, her hips exposed by the bottom that barely covered anything.

“Going for a swimming lesson soon?” Date asked, trying to regain some sense of normalcy in the absurdity.

“No, but you are.” Her lips curled into her typical satisfied grin, as she swung one of her bare legs over the other. “Welcome to the Tokyo MPD private beach, Date. How do you like it?”

“Well the locale is pretty bad, but the sights are something else.” Date blinked and shook his head, “What the hell are you planning this time, Shizue?”

She smiled softly, “You’re learning Date. Aiba, if you could please record this?”

“Of course.” She popped out of Date’s eye socket and popped up onto the top of the desk. “I’ve got all the cameras ready to go!” She said in her excited tone. Despite Boss being the one to get the most fun out of this, Aiba was becoming quite the voyeur. Some of the angles she was getting wouldn’t be out of place in a high budget porno.. Not that he would ever watch something like that.

“It’s a pretty dull beach, not a speck of sand to be found.” Date chuckled, hiding his nervousness as best he could.

“I hate sand, it’s coarse, dry and it gets everywhere. Much better to have one of these beaches instead.” She slowly lifted herself off the desk, and strode towards Date. “A private beach just for the two of us. Sounds pretty nice, don’t you think so?” She laid her hands on his chest and he could feel his pulse accelerating as the alluring woman coiled into his personal space. Her ruby red lips pressed softly against his cheek, turning him his own shade of red. “Want to rub some lotion on me?” She said, leaning just a little bit closer, her hot breath tickling his ears.

It took every last thread of his fraying sanity to stop from screaming a resounding ‘Hell Yeah!’ but he still managed to squeak out an excited “Alright!” She pulled away from him, turning her back and sauntering towards her desk, her hips swaying in a hypnotic rhythm. She leaned over her desk, carefully pulling out a small bottle of suntan lotion. Date briefly wondered if she ever did any actual work in here, but his mind was easily distracted by the swaying figure of the woman in front of him. She placed the bottle in his hands, and lowered herself onto a nearby towel, kicking her legs over her shapely rear. She undid a few ties across her back, and got herself nice and comfortable.

Date didn’t need to be asked twice, nearing dropping the bottle in his hands. He was shaking with excitement, and couldn’t wait. There was no way he was going to fail this time. With Shizue at his mercy, it was finally going to be his time to get what he wanted. However he’d need to be patient for now. He slowly rubbed the lotion on his hands, getting it nice and hot between his fingers. He kneeled down and started his massage, gently rubbing the lotion onto her bare back. She cooed at the first brush, the lotion hotter than she was anticipating. Still she relaxed under his touch, giving a few orders and directions, but not really caring as long as his hands were on her body. 

With her arms and shoulders cleanly coated, it was time for him to enact his plan. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a silver vial. A gift, courtesy of Moma Kumakura. Sometimes when you need to acquire a rare aphrodisiac way more potent than japanese drug laws allow, you need to get it from a less than reputable source. Luckily the man owed him a big favour, so it was easy enough to acquire. Keeping a secret from Aiba and Boss however, was the real challenge. Turns out having an AI spying on your every move made getting away with things a lot more difficult. Very carefully, he poured the contents of the vial onto her back, and quickly massaged it in with the lotion. With the added heat, it was only a matter of time before she started burning for it, and started getting desperate for it. 

He kneaded her back, her fine muscles starting to glisten from his touch. It was time to start on her lower body, with her bare back coated in lotion. His hands grazed against her feet, and a sudden burst of arousal flared in his temple. They had really done a number on his psyche, but he wasn’t going to lose to them today. His fingers traced along the arches of her feet, slowly rubbing the lotion in from there. Her moans started to grow more intense as he pressed his thumbs in, massaging the foot up and down with powerful strokes.

“Careful Date, too much focus on those and you won’t have enough lotion for the rest of me.” She cooed as his hands moved down her ankles, to her calves. He put more pressure into it, turning the rub down into a full blown massage. Getting to feel her body up like this was bliss, and her energetic purring only made him want her more. His hands found her thighs, and her reactions started to get lewder as a result. It seemed like she was finally getting into it, her breathing became hotter and steamier as he put his body weight into it.

“How do you like that, Shizue?” His fingers trailed up her buttocks to the very edge of her tight one piece.

“Mmm, harder, Date.” she cooed in her ever so seductive voice. He obliged, taking her bountiful booty into his hands and squeezing tightly. His massage grew in intensity, and her breathing grew more and more ragged. It was just about time, and he undid his pants in preparation. As Shizue turned her head, Date moved the thin fabric of her swimsuit out of the way and started rubbing her lower lips. She was soaked with fluids, and each caress sent tremors throughout her body. She called his name in her seductive voice, her mind completely delirious from the assault Date was putting on her, and that was all Date needed.

He leaned over her prone body, his hot member prodding against her ass cheek. “I’m putting it in, Shizue.” He whispered softly in her ear, her passionate gaze and breathless ‘yes’ giving him all the consent he needed. He brought the head to her moist lower lips, and with a little bit of wiggling, got his head inside.

Her moans were ecstatic now, as Date pinned her arms to the ground. She wasn’t going to escape him, and he was going to milk this for all it was worth. His pace started slowly, each time getting just a little bit deeper inside of her. He couldn’t help but smile, he was finally taking what he had always wanted, and it felt so damn good that it was taking all of his willpower not to cum then and there.

“You can go faster…” She practically begged him, unravelling the few shreds of sanity he had left. Date took her advice to heart, and started going at it with no remorse. He was going to use her like a living breathing onahole, a tool strictly for his own pleasure. He thrusted harder, his balls slapping against her hips. He didn’t care, she was just so good inside that it didn’t matter. Her panting moans kept him going harder and faster, enveloping himself in her body. He grabbed the parts of her breasts that were spilling outside and massaged them furiously. As much as he wanted it to last forever, the stimulation was too intense, and his dick couldn’t hold it much longer.

“I’m cumming!” He roared as he tried desperately to finish himself off, shaking like a jackhammer inside her, ready to ravage her insides with his seed. The floodgates opened, and his semen came shooting out like a fountain inside of her, coating every square inch of her womb in his baby batter. There was so much inside of her that his cock was forcibly ejected by the pressure, sending his last few pumps up and onto her plush buttocks. He steadied himself on the ground, before falling back onto another towel, just desperate to catch his breath. He could see Shizue panting out of the corner of his eye, she had definitely enjoyed that too, judging by the goofy smile on her face, and the cream leaking out of her hole.

“That was a nice change of pace, wasn’t it Date?” She smiled mischievously, carefully rolling over so the mess inside her didn’t stain the floor. “How’d you like your swimming lesson?”

“I… I’m not even sure how you could call that a swimming lesson.”

“Well you got to give my breasts a good stroke, and I’m pretty sure you were doing the butterfly inside of me.” She winked seductively. “So was that everything you ever dreamed of?”

“It was divine…” He hated how honest he was after a good orgasm.

“Then I’m glad I let Moma smuggle in that aphrodisiac for you. It seems like it all worked out in the end.” Her words were like ice.

Date froze. She knew the whole time? She knew the whole freaking time?!

“Ah so you finally realized. You might have thought you were being clever, but your actions were pretty obvious.” She rolled over to where Date was, now that her vagina had stopped leaking their combined fluids. “I figured you’d get so hooked on me that you’d try something like this. Which is good, because I like that kind of thing every once in a while.” Her finger traced circles around his chest, poking and prodding his nipples as she did.

“How did you figure it out? I thought I was being sneaky.”

“I can read your mind, Date.” Aiba said, her virtual body chilling on the desk. “Well that, and your suspicious meetings with Moma were pretty obvious. You two are about as subtle as a jackhammer to the face. So I let Boss know, and she told me to let you do as you pleased.”

“It’s true, Date. You should probably rule spycraft out of your talents and skills. But your dick was pretty damn good, I should have gotten you to do this sooner.” Boss smiled with a lewd grin, a bit of drool escaping from the corner of her lip.

Date just sighed. “I just don’t know what to do with you anymore. If you wanted us to have sex so badly, why did you keep holding back whenever I tried to put it in?”

“Oh that?” she chuckled, “I was kind of hoping for you to get so desperate that you’d have no choice but to get on your hands and knees and beg me for it. The thought of you worshipping me, begging me for release… well it was too good to pass up. Unfortunately, I underestimated just how much of a herbivore you really were, Date. Letting you feel like you were getting the upper hand was the only way I could actually get what I wanted.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Date creased his brow, deciding it was no longer worth it to hold back. “Well if you’re not going to be honest, then I’m going to fuck you until you are.” He stood up, letting his throbbing member hang inches away from her face. “I’m not going to let you say no this time.”

“Sounds good to me.” Shizue gave the tip of his dick a small kiss, sealing their bargain. “You should be warned, I’ve got more energy than you think.” Date rose to the challenge, and the sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the office until the sun rose. All of it deftly recorded by Aiba, who was grateful these two idiots were finally being honest with each other for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned to me by KrimsonHawk, who wanted a proper continuation of these two's sordid affair. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to future content.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was commissioned to me by KrimsonHawka, who really, really wanted to have some hot Date and Boss action. You can sense the sexual tension between those two a mile away, so I wanted to really dig into it. In any case, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you're looking forward to next time... :D


End file.
